Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-81.151.56.215-20191108222705/@comment-43807452-20191109170726
"If you want me to explain, then I must. First off, Pumpseed, while a fast denier, is countered by one of the most popular teams in the meta. Which is?! Wyrmlad, Eisul, and the one, the only, THALASSA! Why, if there’s the Honking and Hayman Ghost Carnival?! Well, most people won’t have those skills. And anyways, those skills are countered by Eisul, his worst nightmare. If Pumpseed does the honking on eisul, wyrmlad can clear it. If he does Hayman Ghost Carnival, Eisul will eat it up, and since it won’t affect wyrmlad, BOOM! CLEAR! Why is thalassa in this team, you ask? Well, because despite her smaller and less relevant speed stat, she can deny Pumpseed. She can trait disable him, so that her skills don’t miss, and then she denies him. Hornet is another counter, that can even replace wyrmlad here. He’s perfect, as he has 2 AoE NER skills, so that Pumpseed doesn’t do his black magic on them. The Kaiju and the lizard though(that’s what I’m going to call them, just get ready for the elite blog) can easily counter his 2 other main forms of deny(stam drain and cda), and especially hookuai here, he can probably kill Pumpseed in 1 hit with interruption, or kill him and or Cda him. It’s judt that there’s quite a lot of monsters that can counter Pumpseed. I know he’s insanely good, but someone just has to state his pretty obvious and prevalent counters nowadays. He’s so good though, that he deserves OP-, not OP." This is fucking hideous. Let me break this down. "If you want me to explain, then I must. First off, Pumpseed, while a fast denier, is countered by one of the most popular teams in the meta. Which is?! Wyrmlad, Eisul, and the one, the only, THALASSA!" Like I've explained, this team is only frequently in the top 5000. And you're talking like the opponents is max level. Also, why are you explaining in a 1v3? Very unfair and bias, I see. "Why, if there’s the Honking and Hayman Ghost Carnival?! Well, most people won’t have those skills. And anyways, those skills are countered by Eisul, his worst nightmare." The Ranking Council doesn't give a fuck about if you can obtain it or not. Yeah, that's like saying if Wyrmlad was the monster, it would be OP- because he doesn't have all his skills. Again, it's not like Pumpseed can't have a Eisul himself. "If Pumpseed does the honking on eisul, wyrmlad can clear it." Why the fuck do you only talk about 4''' monsters. Although it's "frequant", doesn't mean there aren't other teams. You only talk about Wyrmlad, Eisul, and Thalassa while denying ALL the other monsters in the game. "BOOM! CLEAR! Why is thalassa in this team, you ask? Well, because despite her smaller and less relevant speed stat, she can deny Pumpseed." Yeah, if it was ONLY Pumpseed versus the team. You're acting like if you use Pumpseed, he can't use other monsters. "She can trait disable him, so that her skills don’t miss, and then she denies him. Hornet is another counter, that can even replace wyrmlad here." Pumpseed is faster, can also trait disable, and also use a MegaTaunt. Pumpseed also has a '''single MegaCorrupt '''and a single 100% stamina drain, so that doesn't work. "The Kaiju and the lizard though(that’s what I’m going to call them, just get ready for the elite blog) can easily counter his 2 other main forms of deny(stam drain and cda), and especially hookuai here, he can probably kill Pumpseed in 1 hit with interruption, or kill him and or Cda him." Fuck me there is something called '''Trait Disable. Also, when you talked about Hornet, he can also help Pumpseed. He has Total Blind, which is NOT counted as control. Combine that with nanovirus, so the two attackers can't use their buff skills. "It’s judt that there’s quite a lot of monsters that can counter Pumpseed." You mean they can counter him in a 1v1? Yeah sure, but not when you have the right teammates. "I know he’s insanely good, but someone just has to state his pretty obvious and prevalent counters nowadays. He’s so good though, that he deserves OP-, not OP." If he is''' insanely good', why is he in OP-? That makes no sense. If he's '''so good', why not OP? Logically that doesn't even make sense.